Luffy
by lishyu
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY! ...although this isn't much of a birthday present. just some meaningless drabble on Luffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Please don't sue. No money either.  
  
Originally planned to be a in-depth look into Luffy for my homepage, but didn't turn out right. Expect it to not make much sense. On a brighter note:  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN! :D  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Luffy]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know what he's thinking. He might not be thinking anything at all. Who knows?"  
  
She smiled, brushing her hair over her ears. Strong lemon scent filtered through her nostril and refreshed the lungs.  
  
"But hey, maybe that's just to be expected. After all, he IS the man who'll become the Pirate King."  
  
What exists over that endless blue horizon? What exists over that bow? She could only guess – her place was here at the stern, and all she could do from here was to make vague assumptions; flickering guesses. Sitting at that very edge, the Straw Hat greeted those new waters head on. He still had that upright back, unfaltering posture.  
  
"He's so stupid sometimes. It's like even his brain's made of meat. Here we are, trying to talk about something serious, and here comes the captain and starts going about something absolutely, completely ridiculous. Fooling around in the middle of a life and death battle! But the funny thing is, Luffy doesn't think it's a joke at all. He's completely serious. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Isn't that what makes his so adorable?"  
  
"Adorable? Yeah right. It's... childish. Do you call 'stupid and without-a- clue' adorable?"  
  
"You seem to think so."  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
She laughed out loud at the other person's comments. But her eyes refused to move away. From her captain's back. From the Pirate King's flowing heavy cape.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
".........sometimes..."  
  
Shady face underneath the straw hat.  
  
"Sometimes...every so often..."  
  
A harsh scar that refuses to fade. Stiffly closed lips. Eyes that see through everything.  
  
.  
  
"It frightens me. It scares me so to think about..."  
  
Under that firm grip on your straw hat. Under that Pirate King's smile of yours...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Just what are you thinking?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"......a man who can die, just like that, without any regrets. Without any doubts."  
  
While his comrades are still upright and standing. While he still has a dream to fulfill. How can he smile so carefree and shrug it off, just like that?  
  
"I hate him."  
  
He was a frientening man. Someone who made your blood run cold and stops you dead in your tracks. Probably everyone on this boat, everyone who've managed to look him straight in the eye,  
  
.  
  
[Come with me.]  
  
.  
  
Such confident words. Such arrogant demands. A man who can request such things with such ease. So naturally.  
  
.  
  
[You're a good navigator, so sail with me!]  
  
.  
  
A man who'd demanded everything from us, but who will throw away everything and leave just like that, without a second thought.  
  
"...I really hate him."  
  
She spat out those words with feigned ferocity, clenching her fists like a small girl midst a tantrum.  
  
Silence pricked mercilessly at the skin. The sun blazed down from above.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"...It's like... you've been bewitched."  
  
The navigator reopened her mouth after a long silence. Words slowly flowed back in drizzling trickles, leaning on that stern deck under the blazing sun.  
  
Waves crashed around the ship mercilessly. Shattered white foams desperately flung its body against the ship, over and over again. But the ship didn't look back. It continued on without any sign of noticing, and the waves had no choice but to sink back into the sea, leaving no trace.  
  
A child standing where nobody can reach.  
  
.  
  
"...Bewitched. Wonder if this is what it feels like to be in love. I just couldn't help it."  
  
"It felt like anything would be possible if I followed his back. He was someone who turned the impossible into the possible. He understood the world so well, saw through everything everything else so clearly – but couldn't fanthom that one word, 'Limit'."  
  
He understood people, the world, the reality, so clearly, so harshly. It was like he was a completely different person, from that – to put it bluntly – dense and thick boy they usually saw.  
  
"I come to the same conclusion, no matter how many times I think this through. I don't want to acknowledge it, and on normal days just the fact that I thought about him this way insults my judgement, but-"  
  
A sharpness that flickered through, gone by the time you turned back in surprise-  
  
"...if you think about it..."  
  
He smiles quickly from the back, watching. Then sets off on his path again. He didn't make any sense. Nobody could make anything out of him. They just followed that light, blinded, unable to break free...  
  
"......I just can't cope up with him." She hung her head down, dejected. The waves still crashed needlessly onto the ship in their violent suicide.  
  
How could anyone cope with such a person? A person so big, aiming so high- how could anyone... "...I wonder if you could do it...?"  
  
"You couldn't do it. What makes you think I can?"  
  
And she laughed. So in the end he had noone. Alone. Alone he would be, soaring high into that azure. Alone. Alone. Right till the very last. And he would never look back.  
  
"...and that's why I feel so sorry for you, Luffy." Shaking her misery off, she looked ahead. As if she really pitied him, eyes filled with sympathy.  
  
Nobody – not her, the rest of the crews, not even Zoro – will be able to keep up with him till the end. He would be left alone in the end. At the top, but alone.  
  
"...That's why I feel sorry for you... That's why..."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
----------------------  
  
...i.e. [Luffy = idol] theory -_-  
  
Just something I needed to write in my fury of Luffy-worshiping. 


End file.
